Renee Walker
Renee Walker is a character and heroine from the 24 universe. She is distaff counterpart of Jack using the same amount of torture he does LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Renee joins up with the heroes and The Alpha Team to fight Blackgurumon and Sinster particually the ones from her universe who join them. She meets The Alpha Team and Striker Force at a government office as Cruger called up the FBI and Jack requested her to be the one who does the briefing. Renee joins the team up to the caverns Kratos and Deimos know the disco ball is in. Renee join with Katara and end up helping her recover the keys for the disco ball which they give to Wheatley who stops the sun. Renee and her friends take their next step to the following part where they go volcanic and meet Loomis before running from Myers. Bond and Renee investigate the moving wall, and they end up seeing Sapien fall in and they end up getting caught though they escape. Flame King's trap goes off which springs the group and Katara and Protoman with Renee and Bloom distract or deal with him to save the others, where he becomes little poddoos chasing the crew out which Frida reveals was the gambit the whole time.The Alpha Team and Miracle Elite get back to the Striker Force with Kiki trying her hand at a spell as Renee and Roll notice that Mike is trying to get out with Tombo wondering if it works with Protoman explainnig time will tell.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil. Walker arrives with Katara and Cadence and works with them to save their friends from The Children of Blackgurumon then she joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Renee learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and Blackgurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her and then do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui Gon. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Characters hailing from the 24 universe Category:Red Heads Category:Humans Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Broken Bird Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Goaway Team members Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32